


Somnophilia

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames uses the PASIV to go under and let Arthur do as he pleases to his sleeping body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia




End file.
